Somrís
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: En William se sent deprimit, però en la pluja troba una cosa que lo torna el somrís. William X Emilie -ONESHOT-


_Code: Lyoko __i els seus personatges pertanyen a MoonScoop y France3_

**So****mrís**

Em sentia cansat.

Cada dia era el mateix. Aixecar-me, dutxar-me, vestir-me, baixar a esmorzar... veure a la Yumi i a l'Ulrich asseguts un al costat de l'altre, i, saber que, encara que cap dels dos s'atrevís a declarar-se, no hi havia espai per a mi.

Ho havia assumit ja feia temps, però això no treia que fes mal. Vaig decidir que si no podia estar amb ella si més no l'ajudaria a trobar la felicitat, encara que això signifiqués ajudar a en Ulrich.

Vaig obrir els ulls mandrós. Els grans finestrals deixaven veure un cel gris plomís, just com el meu estat d'ànim.

Vaig aixecar-me balbucejant.

—Si més no avui es diumenge.

Els diumenges no hi havia classe, així que la Yumi no apareixia per allà, a no ser que haguessin d'estudiar a la biblioteca, i aquell no era un d'aquells dies.

Després d'arreglar-me vaig encaminar-me a la cafeteria per esmorzar, amb una mica de sort no veuria a l'Ulrich ni a la resta, no tenia ganes de parlar amb ningú, ni de que l'Odd provés d'animar-me amb les seves bromes. No estava d'humor per res.

Si més no encara no plovia.

Vaig sortir de l'edifici esquivant als més petits, que joguinejaven a l'entrada. Algú va passar pel meu costat tot fregant-me el braç, vaig veure una llarga cabellera morena i vaig saber que es tractava de l'Emilie Leduc. Anava acompanyada de dues de les seves amigues, l'Arza Ürgüp i la Magali De Vasseur.

No sé per què, quan ella va alçar la seva mà a mode de disculpa vaig quedar-me aturar, estàtic a escassos metres de la porta somrient com un idiota.

La vaig observar rere els vidres, rient i xerrant animadament amb les seves amigues.

De vegades em feia preguntes sobre l'Emilie Leduc. Tenint la meva edat, cóm era que anava a la classe d'en Odd i companyia?, per què ignorava d'una manera tan descarada a la Sissi i la seva banda?, per què mirava amb tristesa a la Yumi? Potser estava enamorada de l'Ulrich? D'altres vegades la sorprenia mirant-me, quan les nostres mirades es creuaven, ella abaixava el cap i centrava la seva atenció en allò que tingués més a prop, un llibre, una llibreta...

L'Emilie era bonica. No tenia aquella bellesa exòtica i sensual de la Yumi, però havia alguna cosa en la seva manera de somriure que la tornava preciosa. A l'hivern quan en entrar a la cafeteria se li entelaven les ulleres i s'enrojolava intentant netejar-les, se'm feia adorable. L'Emilie era el tipus de noia a la que jo mai parava massa atenció. De fet cap noia cridava la meva atenció des de que conegués a la Yumi.

—Hola William. —La Yumi va treure'm dels meus pensaments—. Què hi fas aquí afora?

La vaig mirar sorprès per la pregunta i per que portés un paraigües obert, llavors vaig notar el tacte de la meva roba totalment molla, allò va provocar-me un calfred.

—Estàs xop, quant temps portes sota la pluja?

—Doncs…

No vaig saber contestar.

—I tu? —vaig replicar automàticament—. Què hi fas tu aquí? Avui és diumenge.

—Ah. —Somrigué arrecerant-me sota el paraigües—. He vingut a ajudar a l'Ulrich i a l'Odd amb l'examen de biologia.

Per una vegada la proximitat amb la Yumi no va deixar-me sense alè. Per primer cop no vaig sentir-me arrossegat pel torrent d'emocions i sensacions que despertava en mi. Per primera vegada no vaig tenir ganes de besar-la com si la meva vida hi depengués, ni de cridar-li que s'oblidés de l'Ulrich, que m'esforçaria al màxim per fer-la feliç, que mai la faria plorar.

Vaig veure l'Emilie Leduc. Havia parat de riure per mirar amb tristesa la safata amb el seu esmorzar, i, a l'Azra i a la Magali que li acaronaven l'esquena com a consol, mentre que em clavaven les seves mirades furioses.

—William, hauries d'anar a canviar-te —em va dir fraternal—. Enxamparàs un bon refredat.

—He de dir-te una cosa molt important —vaig afanyar-me a dir en veure que les tres noies recollien les safates per marxar—. Yumi, ets la noia més fascinant que he conegut mai, pot ser fins i tot que siguis la més maca de totes. T'estimo una barbaritat.

La Yumi va enrojolar-se fins a les orelles i jo no vaig poder evitar somriure, les noies varen passar pel nostre costat a tota presa, sense mirar-nos. Vaig girar-me per veure-les, m'urgien les ganes de seguir-les, però no podia deixar aquella conversa a la meitat.

—Però t'estimo com a una bona amiga. —Vaig aguantar-me el riure en veure la seva expressió desconcertada. Jo també n'estava de desconcertat—. Gràcies, Yumi —digué, de sobte animat i vaig besar-li al front.

—De res... suposo —va murmurar en veure que m'allunyava corrents.

Potser que la Yumi no m'hagués correspost mai era una cosa bona.

Estava segur de que semblava completament idiota corrent sota la pluja, calat fins als óssos i amb un somrís beneit a la cara. Però en aquell moment les meves ànsies de parlar amb l'Emilie Leduc superaven la meva preocupació per la meva imatge.

Tres paraigües es movien davant meu, un rosa, un blanc i un altre negre. Vaig tirar delicadament del braç de la portadora del paraigües blanc, que em va mirar amb uns ulls plorosos que van travessar-me l'ànima, vaig reprimir les ganes d'estrènyer-la entre els meus braços amb força.

La Magali i l'Azra van passejar les seves mirades de mi a l'Emilie varies vegades, i llavors vaig veure com l'Azra somrigué tímidament i s'endugué la Magali deixant-nos a soles.

—Te... t'estàs mullant —em va dir mirant la meva roba molla.

—Tant és, ja estava mullat abans. —Vaig somriure estúpidament.

Ella va passar a mirar el terra i va baixar una mica el paraigües ocultant-hi la seva cara. Vaig sentir-me imbècil, acabava de veure'm sota el paraigües de la Yumi.

—Vull dir, que no m'importa mullar-me. —Vaig colpejar-me el front amb la palma de la mà, aquella si que era una resposta intel·ligent, digna d'un geni—. És a dir, que... —Vaig bufar amb frustració. M'havia tornat idiota.

Vaig escoltar una rialleta rere el paraigües blanc i vaig poder més que aixecar-lo amb la mà. Reia amb les galtes tenyides de vermell, si més no la meva estupidesa l'havia animat una mica.

—Molt bé —vaig dir fingint estar ofès, però sabia que el somrís em delatava—. Jo esforçant-me per explicar-me i tu et mors de riure.

—Per què em dones explicacions, William?

—No m'agrada veure't trista.

—I què n'opina la Yumi d'això? —va preguntar amb veu trista.

Vaig riure discretament i vaig agafar-li la mà.

—La Yumi no té per a opinar. Som amics. —Vaig saber que l'havia agafat per sorpresa per la manera en que va mirar-me—. Ella estima a l'Ulrich, ell l'estima a ella. I jo t'estimo a tu.

—Q-què?

—M'encantes, Emilie.

Vaig apropar-me a ella, acaronant la seva galta enrojolada i vaig ajuntar els meus llavis amb els d'ella, amb suavitat, sense exigències. El paraigües blanc de l'Emilie va caure al terra enfangat i els seus braços es vaig enredar al voltant del meu coll.

Ens varem quedar allà, besant-nos sota la pluja, ella acaronant els meus cabells i jo estrenyent-la per la cintura.

—Ey, mireu allò! —vaig reconèixer la veu de l'Odd en la llunyania—. En William i, l'Emilie! Quina bomba!

—Calla, Odd! —varen cridar la resta.

—Ulrich! —vaig cridar separant-me momentàniament de l'Emile—. Hauries de dir-li a la Yumi que l'estimes.

Vaig agafar-la de la mà i ens varem allunyar rient com un parell de nens, mentre, en la llunyania, l'Ulrich balbucejava coses que ni tant sols escoltàvem.

**FI**

_**Not**__**es de l'autora:**_

_Hola!__ Em moria de ganes d'escriure alguna cosa sobre en William i va sortir això, un oneshot curtet i una mica estrany jeje. M'agrada la parella que fan en William i l'Emilie Leduc, encara que no tant com la que fa amb la Yumi jajaja. Tornaré a escriure sobre ells més endavant.  
Desitjo que us hagi agradat. Un petó._


End file.
